Oh It's You
by apple200
Summary: After Chell leaves GLaDOS decides to branch Apeture into the world, under a different name of course. Now five years later Johnson Enterprises is the most powerful company in the world but when GLaDOS needs a PA an old friend applies. Can GLaDOS hide her identity from her old test subject? and why is she suddenly feeling something towards her? ChellDos


Oh It's you

_Elaine Rodina_

_George Smith_

_Chell Longfall _

I almost dropped the list of candidates there and then , Chell Longfall oh my God. She named herself after a boot, tut tut I suppose but more importantly she didn't figure this out. Looks like my favourite lunatic isn't a smart as she thinks, I mean this was Johnson Enterprise and the link to Cave Johnson should be flashing in her mind. Or maybe he was still brain damaged; it had been five years since I kicked her out, two years since I got bored with the robots and decided to branch out under a new name, so here was Gabriella Johnson, CEO of this company. Sitting in her office on a mahogany table with a huge glass window overlooking this desolate city.

"Miss Johnson are you ok?" June asked, she was my accounts manager and to be honest I hated her so much but I had to keep her around, she was easily manipulated and skilled enough to hide the huge amounts of money I spent on _recruiting _test subjects, though they were getting less and less pleasing. Ever since _she _left the test subjects are like children trying to live up to the older sibling, and there was a lot of competition because _she _while a mental, mute, fat, adopted lunatic she was possibly the best test subject I ever had.

"Fine, fine now what were you saying about the accounts?" I asked her, I didn't really care all the money used to make this corporation was fake, a few threats here and there goes a long way and replacing bankers which subservient androids work.

"Ok, well if you want to keep up with that secret spending account you're going to need to relocate..." I tuned out, I didn't care about the money, no I cared about what I was doing. The company made everything from guns to toys and food to nuclear arms in this world anything was possible. Apparently some aliens invaded or something a few years back and I wondered if those were the same things that tried to get into Aperture once, long story short they were not good test subjects.

"Oh sure, tell you what do everything you need to," I smiled at her hoping the dumb woman would go away, turns out I was right and she left with that damn bubbly attitude. She was forty five, overweight, unmarried and that rounded insufferable face reminded me of the moron, that frizzy hair looked like a fire and she for some reason liked birds. She wanted to bring one in once, I advised her against it, with a gun to her head.

"Oh yeah this," I sighed realising the list of candidates was on my desk, I needed a new personal assistant after the old one left, well she was fired, I didn't like her. Well as I did not want a manic in this company I moved to strike Chell Longfall of the list and then I stopped

"Oh no, no and no you do not want her," I told myself realising my train of thought was going towards her and every time that happened something bad happened to me. Being murdered, stuffed into a potato and I did not want to know what would happen this time, did I? No!

"Ok GLaDOS lets think about this are we going to put everything on the line just to see this woman again? we agreed the only person we would speak to again from that adventure would be the moron and that would only be for torturous purposes!" I told myself but I did need to make a decision, it was fine I would just select one of the other candidates. I would not risk everything again, not for her.

Later

Chell was sat on her couch, in the last five years she had built a life for herself in this new world, a world with a crippled government obviously wouldn't have been her first choice but anything was better than Aperture. But even this world was unforgiving and she needed to get a new job, she had already done a few but nothing had lasted. She had no formal qualifications so when the position of person assistant for the Miss Johnson opened up, she leapt at the chance. The company was all over the world and in this society it was a superpower, it could get away with anything and if the stories Chell heard were true they did. However they did pay really well and she hoped she would get the job, she didn't get her hopes too high though as a more experienced candidate would probably beat her but if her experience with Aperture had taught her anything it was never give up. Then the phone started ringing

"Hello?" Chell asked, it had taken a few years of speech therapy but now she was able to speak easily and well,

"Some mute you are," A quiet voice whispered on the other end

"Sorry?" Chell asked wondering if she had misheard

"Oh hi, this is Miss Johnson and I'm calling about your application as my PA," the woman's voice was soft, sweet and yet slightly familiar.

"Oh," was all Chell could say and after a moment the other woman responded

"Well after reviewing you application I just wanted to let you know you got the job, please report to work on Monday," the line ended with a click and Chell beamed at herself. She had got the job,

"If only GLaDOS could see me now," she murmured.


End file.
